


The Colours That Define Us

by hxmestuck



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Js, M/M, OKAY THX, Sad, Sadstuck, THEY'RE ALL HUMANS, based off a tumblr prompt, death later on, dirk kankri and cronus are also only mentioned slightly, johndave is only mentioned slightly, thank u for understanding!, there willbe death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmestuck/pseuds/hxmestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux lives in a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate and that's exactly what he's trying to do.<br/>Looking for your soul mate can be hard when the girl you love doesn't take an interest in soul mates like you do.<br/>Trouble entail and lives are played with.</p><p> </p><p>-based on this tumblr post: http://www.tumblr.com/reblog/84619341223/K0jRPLvt-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking

Sollux stood there.

His world black and white.

It was the same, day in day out. He’d wake up and be welcomed to the black and white dull world he’d always been used to. His mother had told him that she and Sollux’s father could see the world in colour because they’d found each other and deemed they’d found their soul mate.  
Sollux called bullshit on this when he was younger but when he started going to high school, he always heard these small petty rumors and day after day he started to believe them, now hoping he’d find his soul mate soon.  
-

Sollux woke up, stretching his arms as he sat up and looked over to the clock. It chimed 7 am as he pressed the button to turn it off.  
The youngest Captor just sat on his bed, surveying his room. As a 16 year old, due to finish high school that year, he was incredibly intellectual.  
Anyway, Sollux pulled off the covers of his bed and slipped out, turning on his lamp. It didn’t make much difference to him, his vision being black and white anyway.  
He searched through his wardrobe, selecting his clothing for the day.  
He’d found some suitable pants and shirt and grumbled as he pulled the shirt over his head.  
Sollux’s mother called from downstairs, indicating breakfast was ready.  
“Sollux, come downstairs please, I made you breakfast”  
That earned another groan from Sollux. He had told his mother multiple times that he doesn’t eat much, especially breakfast.  
Nonetheless he grabbed his bag and glasses from the end of his bed and walked downstairs to sit at the table.

“Mom…I don’t eat breakfast and you know that…” Sollux was tempted to argue with his mother and refuse to eat but he thought it’d be best if he didn’t seeing as his mother had been feeling upset recently. His father kept on going out late at night and not returning home until the mid morning. Seeing as it was only around 7:15 am, he wasn’t surprised that his father wasn’t here yet.  
“I know sweetie but just try a bit, please...” His mother pleaded, she’d obviously put in a lot of work into creating this breakfast, Sollux didn’t know why but he tried it anyway.  
“Also, Mitunas not here for the next few days okay? He’s staying with Latula. I just thought I’d mention it so you don’t have to look out for him at school”  
He was a little concerned about Mituna. Knowing Mituna’s tendencies to become angry pretty quickly, he had all the right to be worried.  
“It tastes pretty good and I guess that’s cool that he’s with her” He smiled weakly at his mother as she smiled happily.  
“I’m glad…now, Sollux, dear, Aradia called this morning to say she’ll meet you at the bus stop as usual” Sollux looked up and grinned, he loved meeting Aradia, he loved every second he had with Aradia…he loved Aradia.  
“Is that a smile I see?” His mother looked over and Sollux blushed brightly.  
“Nope…now I’m going to school, I’ll see you later” Sollux finished his breakfast, ran upstairs to clean his teeth and sprinted out of the door with his bag safely on his back.

He soon made it to the bus stop down on Coralio Avenue.  
He saw Aradia and immediately slowed down his pace to stop by her.  
“Hey AA!” He greeted her with his usual nickname and smiled softly.  
“Hey Sol!” She grinned in return, waving innocently.  
“Another Monday huh…how was your weekend? Sorry I couldn’t meet you by the way, Damara needed me to cover her so my dad wouldn’t notice” Aradia spoke quickly but her voice was as clear as the sky above their heads.  
“My weekend was fine…Mituna’s getting better, I think spending time with Latula really helps him and hey, it’s fine AA, we’ll arrange for another day yeah? I’m pretty sure we have all the time in the world” Sollux looked over Aradias facial features. He wished he could see the colour of her eyes, her hair, her lips but until he found a soul mate, none of that would happen.  
“That’s good to hear! And I’m sure! So, are we catching the bus or walking?” She looked over at the bus stop sign then back to Sollux who had already started walking.  
“I’m already one step ahead of you, literally” Sollux said as he, indeed, started walking down the street  
“Well, I can see you’ve already made your decision” Aradia laughed as she caught up.  
They were about 5 minutes away from school, trailing away down Cormun Road.  
“AA…can you see in colour?” Sollux asked inquisitively but looked away.  
“Forget I said that” He added quickly.  
“No, no it’s fine silly…and no, I can’t. My parents can and Damara can which is weird because her and Rufioh don’t get on very well…and I know Mituna and Latula can…having a soul mate is a weird concept” She looked up, giving a smile of reassurance.  
He listened to her words before his gaze faltered at the last part of her sentence.  
“Yeah…weird concept” Sollux just agreed with her, not going to lie, his mood had suddenly fallen even though he wasn’t going to dare show it.  
“You ever think you’ll find a soul mate?” She questioned as she kept on walking.  
“I want to” Sollux mumbled as he turned the corner and made it to school.  
“I’ll meet you here after school okay? Love you Sol” Aradia giggled as she ran off to Feferi, Nepeta and Jade who were waiting for her.  
“Yeah, see you then” Sollux walked off to where Karkat, Dave and Eridan stood.

“Wow, look who finally fucking turned up” Karkat grumbled as Dave took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in Karkats face.  
“Hey Karcrab, give Double Time some space, he only just got here 5 minutes late” Dave smirked as Karkat swished his hands in front of his face.  
“Hey Dave, where’s John been recently?” Sollux asked, seeing that John hadn’t been in for a good couple of weeks since vacation.  
“Uh…his dad transferred him to a school in Seattle” Dave pursed his lips a little as he took another drag.  
“So…what happened to your guys relationship?” Eridan butted in, interested in the conversation.  
“Jesus Christ, Eridan! You can’t ask that, that’s incredibly rude” Karkat glared at Eridan before Dave shook his head.  
“Karkat, calm down, it’s fine. Our relationship ended. John said it was best that we weren’t together” Dave sighed as he dropped his cigarette on the floor and stubbed it out.  
“So you can’t see colour anymore?” Sollux asked, interested aswell.  
“Nope, it’s all black and white again but I tell you man, it was beautiful, seeing everyone in colour…it was amazing while it lasted” Dave spoke with no expression on his face. His short speech of wonder was cut short by the bell and the four boys, as well as everyone outside headed inside to start the day.  
"I have English first, Karkat, you coming?" Eridan's voice wavered with his Italian accent softly as Karkat nodded, following him.  
"I have tech with you Captor" Dave added and followed Sollux down the halls.  
"See you guys at free period" Sollux called to the others and they all went to their separate lessons.


	2. Blossom

Sollux trailed on behind Dave, flicking his fingers through various sheets of paper trying to look for homework which was previously set.  
“What’re you making in Tech then?” Dave thought it’d only be right to spark up a conversation between the two.  
“Felt like I’d go all out there and make a book shelf” Sollux laughed slightly.  
“Ooh, original, not as original as mine though. I’ve gone for the classic bird house, Rose wanted one so I said I’d make one” Dave smirked a little before pushing the door open to the Tech Room. Sollux followed  
suite, slumping down next to Dave on one of the work benches.  
He scanned the class over like he did every time he was in Tech, observing who was there and who wasn’t. In his Tech class there was; Vriska, Terezi, Equius, Gamzee, Nepeta, Dave and of course himself.  
He hoped Aradia would be in, she sometimes switched from Art to Tech from time to time to make add ons for whatever art piece she was creating.  
The teacher spoke at the front of the class and set the students to work with a list of instructions.  
Naturally, Dave and Sollux ran to the back bench, accompanied by Vriska and Terezi.

“And who said you two could join us?” Dave looked over, raising an eyebrow before picking up his work from under the bench.  
“We did” Vriska said with a smug attitude.  
“Whatever” Sollux dismissed that they were there and carried on with his bookshelf, the two girls looking over with interest.  
“Whaddya got there?” Terezi asked, seeing as she was blind, Sollux had no idea why she was even in wood Tech.  
“A book shelf now fuck off” Sollux was already getting irritated by the two girls who were sitting across from Dave and him.  
He didn’t have anything against the girls but he just didn’t want to be distracted. He was a person who preferred to be left with his own devices and work on his own, occasionally with a partner.  
“Hey, she was onl-!” Vriska was cut short by Terezi who kicked her foot. Dave looked up and raised an eyebrow. Dave didn’t have a problem with the girls either but he was getting a little annoyed with them at this point in time. Dave and Terezi had a thing in the past but they ended it on mutual terms, Dave said he didn't think he could ever get used to Terezi's constant smelling as she had lost her sense of sight.  
“Do you guys want anything from us or are you just here to sit?” Dave asked the girls. Sollux was intent on finishing the sanding down of his bookshelf this period and Dave wanted to at least attach the roof to the top of his bird house.  
“Not particularly” Terezi cackled loudly as she replied.  
“Whatever” Sollux repeated. He motioned to Dave not to get annoyed by the two girls, seeing as they weren't worth their time right now.  
“We just wanted to see how you two jokers were getting on” Vriska added, using the term 'jokers' lightly.

Vriska and Terezi, they always stuck near each other and never left each others side. They couldn’t be separated even if you tried.  
They were the best of friends, the ‘Scourge Sisters’ they called each other, always up to something.  
Vriska was a tall and had hair which flowed down to her shoulders. She always had an 8 ball with her which she used to answer many of her questions where as Terezi, she had short hair, falling just under her ears and she used Vriska to get around, seeing as she was blind as a bat.

Eventually the class was clearing up and both boys finished what they’d planned to do, having to wait until next time before any decorating could be done.  
The teacher let them out pair by pair and the two boys trailed off down the corridor to English where the two others were in.  
They looked in and saw that Karkat and Eridans' class were reciting Hamlet and Gamzee happened to be at the front of the class, high as fuck and wearing a pair of Shakespearian pants. No one knew HOW Gamzee ever got away, coming in doped up but somehow, with his natural laid back attitude, the teachers nor other students ever knew.  
“Fucking hell” Dave laughed loudly. Dave laughing was a rare occurrence and was nice to see.

Eridan and Karkat finally got let out, Karkat huffing angrily as Gamzee clung on to his shoulders.  
“Get the fuck off me would you?” Karkat pushed Gamzee off him and walked with the others. Gamzee pouted but ran off to make his way to Equius and Tavros.  
All four boys gradually made their way to the library where they sat for free period.  
Sollux ran ahead quickly and grabbed the bean bag and the others settled for the floor and various cushions.  
“So, how was English dear Hameltons” Dave raised his eyebrow and Eridans happy expression.  
“Hilarious, god damn hilarious! Kar had to get up and….and…oh god” Eridan couldn’t even finish his sentence without bursting into laughter, Karkat just blushed furiously and punched Eridans arm lightly.  
“Nothing happened, it was shit, end of” Karkat finished the conversation abruptly before mumbling something under his breath.  
Sollux had zoned off at this point while the other three boys were bickering.

 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] has began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 10:32 AM --

 

TA: hey AA  
TA: AA?  
AA: hell0 s0llux  
AA: what d0 y0u need?  
TA: do you…want two meet up?  
TA: II mean, only iif you want two because iit’2 free periiod  
AA: that w0uld be nice…I’ll meet y0u 0utside.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] has ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 10:32 AM –

 

Sollux stood up quickly and grabbed his bag.  
“I’ll catch you guys after lunch, I have to do something” Sollux hurried off out of the library leaving the others in a confused state.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 10:38 AM --  
TG: hey man  
TG: hey whered you go?  
TG: captor  
TG: double fuck  
TG: double time  
TG: oh  
TG: you went to see aradia didnt you?  
TA: ye2  
TA: ii’ll 2ee you later  
TG: yeah whatever

turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 10:40 AM –

Sollux walked quickly out of the door from the English block, waiting and looking around for Aradia.  
He found her leaning against the wall, her hair flowing over her shoulders.

“AA!” Sollux walked over and joined her against the wall.  
“Hello, again” She laughed lightly before looking over at Sollux.  
“Any reason you called me out here or did you just want to talk?” Aradia asked, looking back ahead of her at the falling blossom from the tree above them.  
“Just wanted to see you, that’s all” Sollux replied, moving a strand of hair out of his eyes.  
They both leant against the wall in a comfortable silence. It was rarely ever awkward between the two of them seeing as they spent as much time as they could together.  
Sollux said something under his breath which Aradia, of course heard and laughed, making a conversation starter easier to find.  
“So, AA…you know that soul mate stuff?” Sollux was cut off by Aradia sighing.  
“Soulmate stuff…again?” Aradia looked over and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah…I just, I have someone who I..y’know” He stopped quickly, frowning.  
“It doesn’t matter, you aren’t interested in listening anyway” As soon as Sollux had stopped talking Aradia shook her head.  
“No, go on!” She pestered him to carry on.  
“Fine…I just, I have someone who I want to be my soul mate and…they don’t want to have soul mates” Sollux raised his eyebrows expectantly as Aradia thought.  
“So, you want someone you can’t have” She answered  
“Yeah…” Sollux was at a loss for words. He didn’t want to tell Aradia right there and then that he loved her. He didn’t want to ruin what they already had.

The bell soon rang and Sollux still felt unsatisfied that he hadn’t told Aradia how he felt.  
He waved to Aradia and slunk off back to the library to meet the others, sighing as he did so.

-

Sollux sat in his Science class. He wasn’t with any of his close friends, he sat on a table with Tavros and Jade.  
He never listened in Science because the teacher just droned on and on and would never shut up.  
He always managed to get onto the subject in his head about colour.  
That’s all Sollux ever wanted to know.  
He’s always ask Dave about them.  
Personally his favourites were Red, Blue and Orange.  
Sollux would always ask for descriptions from Dave of what those colours looked like and Dave would always reply with;

Red was the colour a woman would wear on her lips, the colour of danger, loyalty. The colour that ran in each and everyones veins, the colour which the sky turned just before dusk and right after dawn. Red was the colour of the tulips in spring and the leaves in fall. Red was the colour of one of his eyes. Red was the symbol for love, romance and attraction. Red was the colour of strawberries in Harvest time and the smoothies in summer.

Blue was the colour of the waters edge before you jumped in, blue was the colour of the sky during the day and the blankets that keep you safe when you sleep at night. Blue was the colour of your other eye, your front door, your kitchen table. Blue was the colour, mixed with purple and green to show the colour of an oil spill of beauty. Blue was the colour that John always used to wear. Blue was Dave’s favourite colour after red. Blue was perfect in Dave’s eyes.

Orange was the colour of Dave brothers eyes, the colour of the morning sky, the colour of the flowers in spring just the tulips were red. Orange was the colour of the sun and the clouds surrounding it, caught in its light. Orange was the colour of the cinnamon buns just after they’d been baked, the colour of crèmesicles that he and his brother used to eat in the summer. Orange was the second most important colour to Dave.

Sollux always became lost in his world, thinking of what the colours was like and if he’d ever be able to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really like describing colours

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> DIC is now officially on hiatus until I get ideas for it!  
> But welcome to my new 'fic I'm doing:3  
> It's AraSol; I haven't really dabbled with this pairing yet but I love them both to pieces so I thought I'd have a go!
> 
> As stated, based on this Tumblr Post! http://www.tumblr.com/reblog/84619341223/K0jRPLvt


End file.
